


Better Than Me

by acethebatdog2039



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, During Mass Effect 2, Family, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post War, during mass effect 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: Duncan Shepard and Garrus Vakarian are known as the best of friends. But could they be more? Either of them wants to mess it up. Their relationships grows into something amazing as the they take on the Collectors and later the Reapers. Their life post-war is filled with the sounds of babies crying and laughter but getting to that point is murder. Their life is filled with heartache and break between it all.
Relationships: David Anderson/Kahlee Sanders, Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be confused. The timeline of this story jumps around a lot. It'll go between times of ME2 to post-war and back. Something new I wanted to try. Hopefully, it works. This is my first Garrus/Male Shep story. Enjoy. 
> 
> Duncan is a Paragon/Soldier/Spacer/Sole Survivor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be confused. The timeline of this story jumps around a lot. It'll go between times of ME2 to post-war and back. Something new I wanted to try. Hopefully, it works. This is my first Garrus/Male Shep story. Enjoy. 
> 
> Duncan is a Paragon/Soldier/Spacer/Sole Survivor.

\---

“Kaidan,” He called for his best friend again getting no answer. 

The commander sighed when the older man didn’t answer him. “Joker, get me off this planet. I’ve had enough of this colony.” Duncan’s shoulders dropped as he looked over his shoulder at Garrus. 

If Duncan didn’t know better he would think that Garrus was fuming. Gently the human elbowed the turian. 

“Come on, bud.” 

“You’re going to let him _talk_ to you like that?” Duncan could feel angry in Garrus’ voice. “After everything!” 

Duncan sighed looked up as the shuttle started to land. “It’s not like I have much of a choice, G.” Shepard let Mordin climb into the shuttle first. “He said his piece.” 

“His piece? He was disrespectful to you! After everything, you have done for him, Shepard!” 

Duncan was standing on the lip of the shuttle. “Garrus, come on.” 

The turian had turned towards where Staff Commander Alenko had gone. 

“Garrus!” A low growl left the former C-Sec officer as he stopped. “It’s not worth it and you’re only going to make it worse, bud.”

There was a huff from his nostrils. “He’s your friend and he calls you a _traitor_. I should snap him in half,” Garrus’ voice was a low growl. 

“Let him think what he wants. I know the real reason why I’m here. Just because of that I can hold my head high. Don’t let him drag you down to his level. He’ll either come around or he won’t. That’s up to him. But, come on. I smell and need a shower. I have husk guts all in my hair.” 

Garrus dug his heel into the ground as he turned around to come towards the shuttle. Mordin was already sitting comfortably waiting for them with a strange little smile on his face. 

“Ah, a turian protecting its mate. Always interesting to see in person. Strong sense of male devotion to one’s other half. Never seen it towards a human though. Must do some more reading later. Very fascinating.” 

The turian and human both looked towards each other with confused looks on their faces. Duncan raised an eyebrow at the thought. 

“Mates,” he mouthed towards Garrus. 

Garrus shrugged a shoulder. Something he had picked up from the commander all those years ago. 

\---

Duncan ran a towel over his head as he leaned against the tile wall in the men’s bathroom. “Is it just me or what Mordin said was weird? Us as mates?” Duncan swallowed a little bit at the thought. Garrus was his best friend. 

Sometimes it felt like his only friend. 

“Not really if you think about it, Dun,” Garrus said from his shower stall. 

Duncan nodded looking down at the tile floor. He felt his face heat up. There would be no way that Garrus would ever _think_ about dating a human. Let alone a human male.

“What do you mean?” The commander asked hopefully. 

“Well, we’re always together. You take me everywhere with you. We’re best friends. Your family likes me.” 

Duncan chuckled. “Likes you? My family loves you.” 

It was true despite his father having served during the Relay 314 Incident when Duncan was a child his parents had enjoyed meeting Duncan’s turian best friend. Garrus had even gone to Duncan’s father’s funeral when Duncan was still being rebuilt. Hearing that his father had passed was a blow that the commander had not been ready to handle just yet. 

“Too bad your sister is married. Would have to pull her off of me.” 

“Oh yes, she’s definitely into heavily scared former C-Sec turians who love their sniper rifles.” Duncan chuckled thinking about his twin.

“Maybe like her brother.” 

Damn this turian! He was doing this on purpose. 

“So you’re telling me we would be good mates because of all of those things, G?” Duncan asked. “Because those are some pretty poor reasons.”

There was a chuckle from the shower. “You think so?” He teased. “You take your showers down here instead of that nice new cabin of yours.” 

The heat returned to his cheeks. “I-I, that causes it’s close to the mess!”

“Sure it is!” There was more teasing from the turian. Duncan felt his cheeks burn hotly. It was just the sound of Garrus’ voice that did it to him. 

Duncan sobered up for a moment. “Hey G?” He didn’t have to wait for an answer. “Thanks for the thought today. You know wanting to break Kaidan in half. Duncan pulled the towel around his neck tighter trying to hide the blush. 

The water turned off in Garrus’ shower stall before his head poked out of it. “Anything for you, Dun.” 

The blush returned. 

\---

There was a soft knock at the forwarding battery door before it opened Garrus peaked from under the main gun giving Thane a nod. Putting his tools down he rolled himself from under the massive new gun. 

“Krios,” He cleaned his hands on a rag. “Something I can do for you?” He stood up to his full height stretching his back out. 

There was a slow shake of his head from the drell. “No, no. The commander wanted me to look around the ship. He was with me but he has pulled away. Something about a fight between Ms. Lawson and the biotic. Something about them tearing a hole in the hull.”

“Ah,” Garrus said simply. “Jack and Miranda. That should be fun. So if he doesn’t come back in a few minutes we should go save him.” 

“They would hurt him?” Thane looked concerned. 

Mandibles pulled in tight to his face as he tried to keep himself from laughing. “I was kidding, Krois.” 

The door opened again letting Shepard step inside. The man ran a hand through his dark hair pushing it from his eyes. “There you are.” He gently patted Thane on the shoulder. “Holy crap, that’s huge.” 

“Ah, thanks, Shepard. I was hoping you have noticed.” Garrus teased a little bit leaning on the new forward gun.

“Shut up, G.” There was a smirk on the human’s face. “It’s coming along though. It looks good.” Shepard ran his hand down the side of the gun as he walked towards Garrus. “They’ll never know what hit them.” 

“I hope so. This sucker will pack a punch. They based it off Sovereign’s tech from the Battle of the Citadel.” 

Shepard nodded his head happily. “Good. We’ll light the bastards up.” His fingers stopped over a small section that was hand-carved into the side of the gun. “G?” 

Mandibles flared for a moment. “I carved the names of everyone who died from the SR-1 along the side.” 

Shepard swallowed hard running his thumb over the name of a fallen friend.

“Thank you.” 

Garrus nodded giving his friend a gentle punch on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later, Dun?” The turian asked. “We have that movie to finish.” 

“Yeah, I'll see you later.” He ducked his head for a moment to cover up the tears that welled in his eyes. 

Clearing his throat Shepard went back towards Thane. “Come on, let’s go find Tali and see if she’s done freaking out about the drive core yet.” 

“Does she do that a lot?” Thane asked as they walked out of the forwarding battery door. 

“All the time. It’s quite cute.” 

\---

Shepard tossed and turned in the bed in his cabin. He just couldn't get comfortable at all. Too many thoughts running through his head at the moment. The hell his family had gone through after his father's death and his own. 

He hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye to his beloved father. Out of all the things that humanity had accomplished they still couldn't cure cancer. Liver cancer had gone through and decimated his father's body. The hell that his mother had gone through watching the man she loved deteriorate in front of her. 

Duncan tossed again in the bed. 

There was a soft knock at the door. Pushing himself to his elbows Duncan called to the person to come in. 

Garrus stepped in wearing what Duncan would think were his downtime clothes. 

"Dun, you okay?" 

The commander shook his head. "No," he said quietly knowing that Garrus could hear him. "I've missed so much. Everyone moved on while I was 'sleeping'." He shook his head. Duncan pushed himself up into a sitting position pulling his knees to his chest hiding his face in his legs. 

Garrus slowly made his way to his friend not wanting to spook him. Sitting on the edge of the bed a three-fingered hand gently laid on the commander's arm. 

"Duncan." Garrus purred softly. "I know it doesn't sound like much but the moment I heard that we lost you my heart stopped." The hand went to Duncan's shoulder pulling him in. "You were my guiding light. I wanted to do you proud and stay at C-Sec but I couldn't." Garrus wrapped the commander up in a hug. 

Duncan pressed his face in Garrus' neck. 

"We all missed you so much. Your family held an amazing celebration of life for you. I was proud that they wanted me to speak there." Talons gently ran through Duncan's hair. "They are so proud of you. I know to lose you destroyed them as it did me, but having you back is worth all the heartaches that came with losing you." 

Shoulders shook as the man cried in his best friend's arms. "I miss him, Garrus." 

Holding on to Duncan tighter Garrus knew that Shepard meant his father. It made Garrus think of his mother and her illness. It made his own heart ache. 

"I never got to say goodbye." 

"I wish there is something I could do to make it better, Dun. Really. He loved you so much." He had kept up with the Shepard family after he left his post on the Citadel. He had to. They meant a lot to him. "He talked about you all the time. He was so proud of you." 

Duncan's arms went around the turian. "Stay here?" He asked softly. "I can't sleep." 

"Always. I'm not leaving you alone." 

No wonder Mordin thought they were mates. Garrus couldn't help but nuzzle the man in his arms. He was slightly surprised when Duncan tried to wiggle his way deeper into his arms. But, just slightly. 

"Sleep, Commander. I have you." 

Nothing was going to touch his Commander tonight. Maybe he was just a little bit in love with this man. Even if he didn't want to admit it yet. 

\---

Shepard wiggled in the arms that were holding him as he slowly woke up. Looking up at the turian's sleeping face Duncan remembered what happened in the middle of the night. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he had broken down like that in front of Garrus of all people. He needed to be strong. He had shown a weakness last night, one that he couldn't afford showing. Not now. Not while on a Cerberus vessel. 

A soft purr left the turian. "I can hear you overthinking. Stop it." Garrus held onto him tighter. "You need to rest." 

"I was asleep for two years." 

"No, you were dead for two years. Big difference." A talon ran the length of the commander's back. "Just lay here with me for a bit longer." 

Duncan found it hard to say no to Garrus. 

“Lucky I like you,” The commander muttered. 

The turian purred a little more. “I know I am.” 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

_ Palaven - 2192 _

\---

Shepard leaned heavily on his cane as he limbed through the house. Spotting his husband Duncan slowly worked his way over there. He pressed his body weight onto the back of Garrus’ chair looking over the turian's shoulder. 

“What are you doing, babe?” It was rather late and Shepard had gotten cold. His arm wrapped around Garrus the best he could. 

“Looking at baby names.” 

Shepard rolled his eyes. “Still?” Duncan worked himself over to a chair near Garrus putting his bad leg in the man’s lap. “I thought we had good ones picked out.” 

Garrus shook his head still looking at names. “Yeah, when we thought we were just having girls. But, a boy and a girl name? We have to pick new ones.” 

Duncan rolled his eyes. “Really? You want to do this now?” He looked over to the clock on the wall. “G, it’s almost four am. I have a conference call soon.” Being on Palaven messed with his time cycles. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” A hand dropped to Shepard’s bad leg just above the prosthetic. “What are you thinking for names?” They only had a few more weeks before their twins were born. 

Shepard rolled his neck around. “I have an idea if you’re willing to hear it.” 

“Of course,” He looked over at his husband, “This was your idea to start with.” 

“Whatever! You had a baby fever before I did!” He gently smacked the smirking turian. “I want to do something to honor Thane and Kolyat.”  Kolyat had become something of a regular in their life since the war ended. Shepard had promised the boy’s father that he would look after the young Drell. Duncan hoped that Thane would be proud of the man his son was today. 

“Like what? I’m not naming my son after an assassin.” 

“Not our son. For our little girl. I’ve been doing a lot of reading lately. I want to name her  Kalahira. After one of their goddess. She was the one that Thane was trying to pray to when he passed away.” He could see that Garrus wasn’t going for it. “Never mind, it’s silly.” 

Garrus shook his head reaching for Duncan’s hand. “No, I like it. We can call her Kala for short. That’s a big name for a baby.” Garrus leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Duncan’s lips. 

“I figured out the middle name problem.” 

Mandibles flared out in thought. “I didn’t know they were.” 

“Well, I know how important your family name is to you. So, I had an idea that any child we have that’s turian will have the last name Vakarian and have Shepard as a middle name.” 

“What about your family?” 

“Garrrus, I have, well had, three brothers. I don’t think the name is dying off any time soon.” He gently cupped Garrus’ scared side of his face. “And if we have any human children then they’re last names can be Shepard and their middles be Vakarian. How does that sound?” 

“I like it.” 

“We still don’t have a name for our son.” 

“ _Shit_.” 

\---

They both were standing over the cribs looking down at their screaming set of twins. What Shepard knew about baby turians he could put on a post-it note. Hell, what he knew about babies, in general, was rather small. But, right now he felt as if he was missing something. They had fed the twins, given them their baths, and changed their diapers. So what were they missing? 

“Dad should be here soon.” 

Duncan nodded looking down at their son, Cadmus. Duncan was thankful that both twins had taken after their father in their coloring. Their surrogate was an amazing young woman who kept the two war heroes in the loop the whole time during her pregnancy. 

“I don’t know what to do, Garrus.” Duncan hated feeling so helpless. Gently he ran his fingers along Cadmus’ tiny tummy hoping that it would help. The little turian just grabbed his finger. 

“Good spirits,” there was a soft voice behind them. They both got out of the way of Garrus’ father. “What are they doing to you, my loves.” He cooed gently to his grandchildren. Castis gently lifted both babies into his arms. “I know, my darlings. They don’t understand yet.” He gently spoke to the twins. 

Garrus and Duncan looked at each other fascinated at this new side of Castis Vakarian. The former C-Sec officer sat in the rocking chair in the room. He gently hummed to them as he slowly rocked the chair. 

“There we go, everything isn’t that bad is it?” He asked the babies. “No, it isn’t. Don’t worry your daddies will figure all this out.” He looked up at his exhausted son and son-in-law. “It just takes time,” he said to the small family of four. 

\---

Having Garrus’ father home to help with the twins was amazing. Between Shepard’s Alliance comm calls and Garrus’ work for the hierarchy, the boys were busy. There would be no way they would be able to take as much time off as they would want to.  Castis gently ran a talon down his granddaughter’s mandible. The little girl wiggled on her blanket reaching up to grab his talon. She already had a strong grip. She would be their sniper. He could feel it.  Both babies cooed at each other. They were talking to each other. It made him miss when his children were tiny. When Garrus came to him with everything, instead of hiding things from his father. 

“Admiral Hackett, I honestly think that sending troops that way is a bad idea.” There was a sigh from the new alliance captain. “Yes, sir. But Wrex isn’t about to send his korgan into another war!” Shepard bounced his cane up and down on the floor.  Castis could hear the anger setting in the man’s voice.  “Admiral!” There was a soft growl from his son-in-law. “No!” The cane was bouncing down on the floor again. “We’re not doing this, sir. Leave the korgan alone. There would be no way in hell that…” There was a sigh. “Very well, sir. Have a good night.” 

“Come hold your daughter, Duncan,” Castis told him gently. “She reminds me so much of Garrus.” 

Duncan smiled softly as he limbed his way towards the three of them. “Yeah? I always wondered what he was like as a baby.” Duncan settled down next to his father-in-law. He gently lifted his daughter from her bassinet. Duncan settled her on his chest as his father-in-law picked her twin brother up. 

“He had the same looks as Cadmus but I think little Kala will be more like him.” The little boy grabbed his talon. “But, we’ll see. His mother would have loved them.” 

Duncan smiled sadly. “I said the same thing about my Dad.” He looked down at the little girl. There was a little kiss pressed to Kala’s head. 

“Do not worry about the krogan and Admiral Hackett. Everything will sort its self out, son. You’ll see.” 

\---

_Earth - 2198_

_\---_

“Garrus! Hurry up! Your Dad is calling.” Duncan reached down to answer the call. “Hey Pop, he’s coming.” Duncan smiled at Castis. “Sorry, he went to check on dinner. We just got done talking to my Mom.” 

“It’s alright, son. How is everyone?” 

Duncan moved over a little bit to make room for his husband. “We’re good. Moving again.” Garrus leaned into Duncan’s side. 

“Again?” The video feed cracked for a moment. “Where this time? Back to Palavan, I hope.” 

“Sadly no, Dad. Duncan is retiring from the Alliance next month and I took a new position on the Citadel working for the Turian Councilor. Duncan is going to be… what did you call it?” 

“A stay at home Dad.” Duncan smiled. “Besides it’ll be good for them. They’re at the sitter's more than they’re home. We’re going to keep both houses; the one here and the one on Palavan. Garrus’ new position comes with a very nice and very big apartment.” 

Castis sat back in his chair letting his mandibles flare out happily for his boys. “Well, this is all good news and I’m very happy for you both.” 

“We have one more surprise for you, Dad,” 

Garrus called for their almost six-year-old twins. The two came running in. The twins had their freshly painted clan marks proudly on their faces. It warmed Castis to see them there. He knew that his son-in-law proudly wore the markings of the Vakarian clan down his arm as well. 

“Show Grandpa your shirts, monsters.” Duncan turned little Cadmas around towards the video feed. 

The two turned towards the video feed with their hands on their hips proudly showing their Grandfather the writing on their shirts.

_ I’m going to be a big brother.  _

_ I’m going to be a big sister.  _

“I-I..” It took him a moment. “What? Really?” Was this why they were moving to the Citadel? 

“We’re having another baby, well, another set of twins. Human ones this time. A girl and a boy.” Duncan held Garrus’ hand. 

“Is that okay, Dad?” the voice of his son was something that Castis would place as timid.

Garrus was never timid about anything. 

“Garrus, I think that’s wonderful. I can’t wait to meet them.” 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

\---

Garrus growled as he climbed into the skycar. Finally, he got to take out that bastard who had murdered his team. He was slightly surprised that Shepard had gone along with his plan for the whole thing. But, he had a feeling that Shepard had done something along these lines in his N7days. 

Garrus had heard stories about the Alliance’s N7s back in his C-Sec days. Rumors about the black op missions they would run when they clear out the bars on the lower levels. It was all rumors, hopefully. 

But Duncan was a hell of a sniper. 

Looking over at the commander he was unable to read the look on the human’s face. There was a look to him. As if the commander was lost in thought about something. Garrus wondered if the rumors of the N7s were true, even the ones about Shepard. 

\---

Shepard sat on his couch trying not to glue his fingers together as he worked on his model. Tongue sticking between his lips as he glued the main gun onto his ship there was a knock at his door.

“EDI? Who is it?” He asked. 

_It is Officer Varkarain, Commander._

“You can let him in,” he told the AI. Duncan heard the door open. 

“Commander,” Garrus stood at the top of the stairs. “Do you have a moment?”

Duncan looked up placing his glue bottle down. “For you? Always.”

Garrus came down the stairs slowly. He stood in front of his friend wringing his hands together. “Good. I wanted to thank you for today. I know that it was hard for you to let me -.” 

“No,” There was a shake of the man’s head. “It wasn’t. I would have done it myself if you didn’t.” 

Now that did surprise Garrus. 

“Really?”

“If someone had done to me what they did to you then, yes. I would have done the same.” 

That didn’t sit well with the turian. Garrus knew that Shepard could take a lot but that didn’t seem like his commander. Maybe something in one of Shepard’s N7s missions went wrong at some point. 

Duncan nodded at the spot near him for the other to sit down. “Garrus, sit down. You’re making me nervous.” 

“I don’t want to be a bother.” 

Shepard picked up the glue bottle. “Garrus, please sit down.” 

The turian slowly sat down near the commander. 

\---

At least we got to see Wrex again!” Garrus shouted over the roar of the maw. 

“Oh yeah, just what I wanted before I died again!” He ducked behind something just in time. He fired another rocket at the maw. 

The memories clawed at the back of his mind at the last time he faced a maw on foot. Grunt screamed as he fired till his chip ran dry. At least the tank bred krogan was having a good time. Duncan inhaled slowly trying to calm his racing heart before coming out of cover again. Steeling himself Duncan stood up to fire another rocket into the mouth of the maw. The beast roared before the commander was able to fire another rocket blowing a hole in the side of the beast’s head. Duncan’s shoulders dropped as the maw hit the ground. Shaking his head he tried to get off the memories of his dying squad. Dropping down to the ground Shepard could feel his body shake with adrenaline and fear. 

Seeing a set of boots in his field of vision Duncan looked up at his best friend. Garrus held a hand out to him. Grabbing Garrus around the wrist Duncan let the turian pull him up. 

“You alright?” 

Shepard nodded. “I hate those things.” 

It was the turian’s turn to nod. “I know.” 

They both looked over to their roaring korgan. “But at least he had fun.” 

The commander strapped the rocket launcher to his back. 

\---

The dirt crunched under his boots as he ran to the closest thing to use as cover. The flipped truck was perfect for right now. His rifle was held close to his chest as the ground shook under him. His whole unit was gone. What the hell was that thing? Where did it come from? The ground shook again with what he thought an hour ago was an earthquake. The monster busted through the ground roaring at him. 

Shepard pushed himself up in the bed panting looking around. He was alone in his cabin. It was the same dream that he has had ever since that day on Akuze. His whole unit was swallowed up and gone from his sight to never been seen again. 

Swinging his legs around the edge of the bed Shepard leaned his elbows on his knees letting out a sigh rolling his neck around a little bit. All his dreams lately have been horrible. Between the nightmares of Akuze and dying outside his ship, Shepard wasn’t getting any sleep at all. Rubbing his face he stood up to go take another shower. Maybe that would help.

Dressing in the few civilian clothes he had Shepard headed down to the mess. Maybe some tea would help. That’s what his father believed anyway. Tea always fixed everything. 

Sitting at the table with his hot mug between his hands Duncan looked up to find Thane trying to be quiet and enter the mess hall. 

“Morning, Thane.” 

The drell looked over at him. “Good morning, Commander. You’re up early, sir.” 

There was a shrug from the man. “Needed a cup of tea. Would you like some?” 

Thane shook his head. “I am well, thank you.” He made himself a drink of something that Shepard saw him with in the morning. “Thank you for the offer.” 

Shepard rolled his neck again. 

“Shepard? Are you alright?” The assassin asked coming over to join him. 

Sitting there Shepard didn’t speak for a moment before shrugging a shoulder. “I guess. Just memories. A lot of painful ones.” 

“I can understand.” Thane hesitated for a moment before reaching out to pat the commander on the wrist. “Many forgot the horrors you have seen. I wish to thank you again for helping me with my son.” He hesitated again. Shepard took a drink of his tea before nodding at the man to continue. “I also have a request.” 

“I told you I was happy to help.” He put the mug down on the table. “Of course, Thane.” 

Shepard felt as if the drell’s eyes could burn through his soul. 

“When I leave my body there will be no one here for my son. If you could,” his voice was sad and filled with despair at the thought. 

“You want me to be there for him?” Duncan asked already knowing the answer. “He’s a good kid, Thane. He won’t need me.” 

“If he does having you there could help. You are the first friend I have made in years.” 

He really could understand where Thane was coming from. “I’d be honored, Thane. We have to survive this mission first.” Duncan chuckled, even Thane did. 

“That would help, sir.” 

The commander made a face and shook his head. “Sir? Hate when people call me sir.” 

“But, you’re a military man.” 

“Now you see my issue.” 

\---


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes to see Duncan's mother on Earth. Garrus and Duncan have a date.

\---

_ Chicago, Earth - 2204 _

\---

Shepard leaned on the railing of his parent’s Chicago suburb home with a smile on his face. His girls were laughing as they played tag in the front yard. Kala’s long legs made it easier for her to outrun her six-year-old sister. 

“Kala!” Diana chased after her. Diana’s dark hair blew everywhere with the gentle breeze. 

Hearing his girls laugh made his heart swell. His babies, all of them, were happy and healthy

His youngest son, Eddie, was snuggled in the arms of Kahlee Anderson while her husband was being chased and thrown out of Hannah Shepard’s beloved kitchen. Cadmus and the Anderson’s oldest boy, Paul, was hiding out in the treehouse that Duncan and his own brothers used to play in.

There was a gentle tug to his shirt making Duncan look down. Little Sarah Anderson, the only other lady to ever steal the heart of retired Admiral David Anderson, looked up at him with the same bright blue eyes of her mother. Duncan could see why Anderson was worried when this little lady grew up. She was a clone of her mother with her father’s coloring. 

“Hi, darling,” he lifted her into his arms settling her on his good hip. 

“Hi, Uncle Duncan,” She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He pushed some hair from her face. “Where’s Uncle Garrus?” he asked. 

“He’s getting the boys,” she told him. “Mommy says its lunchtime.” 

“Good.” He called for his daughters from the yard. “Let’s go wash our hands, please.” He put Sarah on the ground. “Kala, please help Sarah wash her hands?” He asked his oldest. His daughter nodded picking up the small human child. “Thak you, honey.” 

Shepard headed towards the kitchen with the girls off to one of the smaller side bathrooms. Fixing his hat he bumped right into his husband of fourteen years. Garrus’ hands went to Duncan’s shoulders. 

“Hello, handsome,” Garrus purred. A hand pulled the hat off of Shepard’s head. 

“Hey, baby,” Duncan grinned as his husband exposed his salt and pepper hair. Leaning into the man Duncan sighed. Their foreheads gently bumped together. 

“Eww!” They chuckled at the sounds of the children. 

“Get a room!” That was Cadmus. 

Garrus looked at his oldest son. “Who taught you that?”

“Grandpa Anderson,” The six children laughed running away before they could be yelled at. 

The trip back to Earth was just what both of them needed. Garrus ran his talon gently along Duncan’s back. “How’s your leg?” 

“Sore,” there was no point in lying to his husband. 

“Maybe you should go back to the doctor.” 

There was a sigh. “I will.” Now that was a lie. 

Of course, Garrus saw right through it. It wasn’t easy lying to a trained investigator. “Sure you will.” 

Shepard lifted his head from Garrus’ shoulder look into those bright blue eyes. “I will. Really.” The pain from his amputated leg was starting to get the better of him again. It had tipped the scale of _unbearable_ the other night and it wasn’t letting up. It reminded him of the days after the war when he had first woken up to his right leg amputated, 

Talons ran from his back to the back of his neck getting a soft sigh from the retired Alliance officer. Garrus hated seeing Duncan like this. Taking ginger steps. Planing any sort of movement as he had to during the war. He hated seeing his mate in pain. “Let’s go eat, darling.” Garrus put his hat back on his head. 

All the children and Anderson were sitting at the table. The kids’ eyes never leaving the admiral’s face as the man told them a story. 

“Did the commander survive?” Kala asked her face resting in her hands. 

“He did,” he told them. All the kids sighed nervously. “He’s married with four kids now. Enjoying retirement.” 

The parents shook their heads as they took their seats at the table. Of course, Anderson would be telling the children stories of Commander Shepard without using names. “ _ Admiral, _ I hope you’re not giving my children nightmares.” 

Anderson smirked. “I would never,  _ Commander.”  _

The kids whispered between themselves looking over at Duncan. 

“Was that all true, Grandpa?” Eddie asked shyly. He climbed into his namesake’s lap. 

“Every word of it.” Anderson hugged the little boy to his chest. He settled Eddie on his knee. Garrus and Duncan were still wondering how Eddie was their shy one out of all of their kids. 

Duncan leaned towards Garrus as they sat at the table he reached down to gently rub his bad leg. Kala frowned sadly she hated seeing her Poppa hurting. 

“All right! Lunch is served.” Duncan’s mother stepped out with Kahlee holding some trays. The ladies set them on the table giving Hannah a free hand to pull Duncan’s hat off his head. Her fingers ran gently through her son’s hair. 

“Ma, I could have helped.” Duncan pulled his head away from his mother. The salt and pepper hair falling in his eyes. 

It made Hannah’s heart hurt seeing him looking like that. He looked so much like his father. David Shepard had greyed very early too. 

“Nope, you’re a guest.” She placed a plate in front of her son. 

“I grew up in this house,” He reminded her. 

“You have been moved out longer than you’ve lived here.” 

Duncan rolled his eyes. He jumped when she flicked him in the ear. His children giggled. 

\---

The intense sharp pain is what woke him up. Inhaling quickly Shepard rolled to his side hoping to ignore the pain. The last thing he wanted was to wake up his husband. Letting out a soft whimper Duncan hid his face in his pillow. Strong arms pulled him in. Another wave of pain racked his body. 

Pulling his bad leg up to his chest Shepard rubbed where his leg ended. The phantom pain had been flaring up again over the last few weeks becoming almost unbearable some days. Tonight was another one of those nights. 

Garrus’ hand was settled in the center of Duncan’s chest. The turian gently purred in his lover’s ear. Duncan tried to think of anything else than the pain coming from his leg. Anything but that. He thought of his girls playing in the yard. The kids learning how to shoot with their Grandfather Castis. 

**Anything.**

Garrus gently rolled him over his talons going to rub what was left of his right leg. There was a soft whimper from Duncan as the turian’s cool hands ran along his hot flesh. His face burned in Garrus’ neck hid the gasps and whimpers. 

“Let me help, love,” Garrus purred. 

Hot tears rolled down Duncan’s cheeks. “It hurts. So much.” 

“I know, D.” Garrus purred. He kept his touch gentle as he rubbed the scared flesh. He almost wished Duncan would go back to the night terrors. 

Almost.

Duncan held on to his husband tight as the waves of pain slowly eased out of his leg. These nights were bearable with his bond mate beside him. The nights where he was alone, with Garrus off planet were some of the worst. 

Nuzzling his mate Garrus pressed his best kiss on Shepard’s neck. “When we get home you’re going to the doctor.” There was no room for an argument from him. 

They both knew that he was right. They had to get his pain under control. It was starting to take over their lives again. It wasn’t fair to his husband or children. The tears started to flow hard now as the guilt built back up in his chest. How many things did the kids have to miss because of him? Or Garrus? Again the guilt clawed at his throat his arms holding tight to Garrus. 

“D?” A gentle whisper in his ear. “It’s alright, darling. It’ll be alright.” If only Duncan would listen. “I love you so much and so do our fledglings.” 

The tears ran down his cheeks soaking Garrus’ nightshirt. They will get this. They have gotten through much worse than this. Sniffling Duncan pulled his face away from Garrus’ shoulder. “What have I done to deserve you?” It was a question he asked himself daily. 

“Stopping a Reaper war?” They both chuckled softly. Gentle fingers brushed the tears away. “You’ve been strong for so long, let me keep your rock, Dun. So strong for all of us. Even now. No matter how much you fall apart I will be here to pick you up.” Another gentle human kiss this time to Duncan’s lips. 

The pain was finally forgotten Duncan curled in the safety of Garrus’ arms. Maybe now he could finally sleep again. 

“I love you, G.” 

“How can you not?” He snickered. 

“Shut up,” Duncan couldn’t help it, he did too. 

\---

“Are you sure you’re okay with leaving the kids at Mom’s?” Duncan asked as Garrus drove the skycar around the city. 

“Of course,” He said checking his visor for the best parking. “We need just our time.” 

Duncan shook his head. “When was the last time we had a date?” 

“Too long,” Garrus said simply. That was partly his own fault, work was keeping him away from his family. It reminded him too much of his own childhood. 

Their date turned out to be dinner on the waterfront after a play. It was wonderful to get out and spend time with each other that didn’t involve work or the children. 

“I was thinking,” Garrus started looking over at his husband through the candlelight. 

“I feel a nightmare coming,” Duncan teased. 

“Funny. When we get back we should throw a reunion party.” He laced their fingers together the best he could. 

Squeezing their hands together Duncan nodded. “I like that. One with the kids or one without?” 

“Both? Give the kids a chance to see everyone and hang out.” 

“All sixty of Wrex’s kids?” 

“You know he would only bring the ones he likes,” Garrus teased. 

Duncan chuckled. “So all of them? We’re going to need a bigger apartment.” 

\---


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Commander! A vid call with his sister, Duncan learns something about his best friend. He also gets to meet his new nephew!

\---

_SR2-Normandy, April 11, 2185_

\---

“Happy birthday!” Kelly shouted happily placing a party hat on his head as he stepped off the elevator. 

Duncan chuckled letting her. This silly hat was going to get taken off the moment he stepped back in the elevator. “Thanks, Kelly. Anything going on?” 

“Nope! You have an easy day today. The crew wants to do dinner with you tonight. We were going to make your favorites.” 

Shepard felt the blush color his cheeks. “They don’t have to do that. It’s nice and all. But, I’m good.” 

“Please, Commander, having something to look forward to in times like this is what helps not only yourself but others around you.” 

And guilt trip number one of the day. He was going to count them to see how many he would rack up for the twenty-four hours of his birthday. 

“Alright Kelly, dinner tonight with the crew. Make sure Joker comes.” 

_I can do that for you, Shepard._

“Thank you, EDI.” He turned to get back on the elevator forgetting the hat on his head. There were a few chuckles from the crew as he walked over to get a cup of coffee. 

“Nice hat, Shep!” 

He sighed to himself reaching to pull it off his head.   
  


“It’s your birthday!” Tali shouted hugging him from behind. She hugged him hard before letting go of the commander. “Happy birthday, Shepard!” 

Duncan chuckled placing his cup on the counter. “Thanks, Tali.” He put the hat on her head. “Look how cute you look.” 

What the hell was he going to do with a whole day off? He had no clue. He looked towards the forward battery. He could go hang out with his favorite turian. Tali hugged her commander again. 

“How old are you now?” She asked. 

Sitting on the edge of the counter Shepard picked up his coffee mug. “Um, well when I died I was twenty-nine. So thirty-one?” 

“But, don’t those two years not count?” 

There was a shrug. “No idea. Never died before that. We’ll go with thirty-one. Less confusion all around.” 

_Commander, you have a call in your quarters._

“Thank you, EDI,” he hopped off the counter taking his cup with him. “It’s either my mother or my sister.” He smiled at his friend. “I’ll see you later, Tali.” 

“See ya, birthday boy.” 

He checked his shirt before going to answer the call at his desk. He didn’t want to look like a mess and make his mother worry even more. 

“Hey!” It wasn’t his mother. It was his twin sister, Emma. “Happy birthday, little brother.” 

Duncan felt a real smile on his face for the first time in months. “Hey, you,” He leaned on his elbows. “Happy Birthday, Emma.” 

“You weren’t busy were you?” She didn’t want to bother him. She pushed some of her dark hair from her face. 

“For my twin? Never. I was getting coffee.” He held up his mug. 

“Good. Mom gave me the number from when you called her the last time. When are you coming back? I want to see you in person. There’s a little boy that needs to meet his uncle.” 

“And I need another picture for my desk. I have the girls I just don’t have one of him.” To be fair he had pictures of all of his nieces and nephews on his desk. He had gotten them from his old apartment that his brother, Pat, had packed up for him when he died. 

“I’ll send you one. He’s getting so big, D!” Emma left the camera view for a moment coming back with a baby. His little chubby cheek smile brought one to his uncle’s face. “Alan Duncan Anderson,” Emma said softly kissing the top of her son’s head. 

“He’s amazing, Em.” Duncan could see the family resemblance between Alan and his father, Keith, as well as the resemblance to David Anderson, the boy’s greatuncle. “What the old man say about the name?” 

Emma laughed a little. “Oh, you know Uncle David. He was trying not to show that he was crying.”

“He looks like Uncle David,” Duncan laughed.

“That’s what I told Keith!” Emma smiled.”But, if you look at Keith he looks like Uncle David.” 

The baby reached for something on the table in front of his mother. While it filled him with pride to see his nephew the Commander feared for the boy’s life if he couldn’t stop the Collectors. 

“Hey,” his eyes went back up to meet his sister’s. “You’ll do it. I know you will. If anyone can it’s you.” 

Nodding his head Duncan smiled again at the baby. “I hate that I missed him being born. Or all the birthdays.” 

There was a shrug that he barely saw on the screen. “To be honest, Duncan, you would have missed them anyway. Who knows what Alliance stuff you would have been doing by then. You and I both know that.” 

“But, Dad…” She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“Dad still sadly would have died, Duncan. You know that.” Duncan hated it when she was right. “The only difference is you would have been at the funeral. That’s all.” 

A large sigh left him. “You’re right.” 

“I know. That’s why I’m the smart one.” That she was being the only girl of the family, Emma did have the brains her four bothers seemed to be missing a lot. “How’s Garrus doing?” She asked changing the subject. 

“He’s alright. He says hi and that he misses everyone.” Duncan had a feeling that it would be true. The Shepards, after all, were pretty much another family to the turian. 

“How’s his mom doing?” Emma switched sides that baby Alan was sitting on. Duncan frowned looking confused. “He didn’t tell you?” 

“Tell me what?” 

“His mom was diagnosed with Corpalis Syndrome the year you died.” 

Duncan fell back in his seat. _Damn it,_ he thought to himself. His shoulders fell. He knew that he didn’t know a lot about turians but he knew that was bad. 

Emma bounced Alan on her knee, “I can’t believe he didn’t tell you.” 

“I can. Because he knows I would want him to go home.” 

Emma bit her lip. “Don’t tell him that I told you. What are you going to do?” 

Rubbing his chin Duncan thought it over. If he sent Garrus home he could ruin their relationship, maybe forever, and if he didn’t and Garrus’ mother died without seeing her son again Duncan couldn’t live with himself. It was a painful reminder of what he missed with his father. 

“Take care of him, Duncan. You know he’s not going to leave you now. He cares too much about you. You both do.” 

Duncan’s fingers played with the coffee cup. “I think I love him, Emma.” 

That made his sister laugh, in turn, his nephew laugh. “Sweetheart, I could tell that you loved him the first time you brought him up.” 

“Now what am I going to do?” He asked her. 

“I don’t know, Dun. I wish I could help.” 

\---

He was out of the shower by the time his com ran again. This time it was his mother. “Hey, baby!” She said happily. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Hannah Shepard smiled at her son. 

“Thanks, Mom,” Duncan leaning towards the com a little more. “How are you?” 

“I’m good, honey. The crew wishes you a happy birthday” 

“Tell the SSV Orizaba I said thank you.” He shook his head at his mother. “Mom, why did you turn down a star?” 

Hannah huffed. “Not you too. Your sister was giving me a hard time about it.” 

“Good. She should. We both should. You’ve worked hard for this. You should be an admiral.” 

The look his mother gave him reminded him so much of his sister, Emma most likely learned it from their mother. “Now, you sound like Anderson.” 

Duncan shrugged a shoulder. “Well, if Uncle David said it then I must be right.” 

“Smartass.” 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“One of the things you got from your father.” 

“And my dashing good looks.” He teased.

“No wonder Garrus loves you,” Hannah teased him right now. Duncan’s face turned red. “I talked to your sister.” 

“Emma’s a traitor.” 

\---

“Okay, Tali why am I going to the cargo hold? I thought we were having dinner?” Tali dragged him in the elevator. “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“Come on! It’ll be fun.” 

The ride down wasn’t fun at all since Tali made him keep his eyes close the whole time. He really had a bad feeling about this now. The elevator stopped and the doors opened before Tali slowly turned him around and told him to open his eyes. 

“Surprise!” The crew shouted. 

The commander laughed as Kelly put another party hat on his head. “Guys! When did you do all of this?” 

“It was Garrus’ idea,” Tali told him dragging him into the cargo hold. “He called your family and got pictures of you.” 

Sneaky turian. 

There were hugs all around as Shepard moved through the cargo hold. They had made some of his favorite food laying it out on tables from the mess hall. A drink was pushed into his hand by his best friend. 

“Happy birthday, Duncan.” Garrus purred. 

Duncan smiled. “Thanks for this Garrus.” 

The turian bumped shoulders with the man. “Hey, everyone! I got family vids of our Commander as a child!” 

The crew cheered. 

“You didn’t!” Duncan felt his face starting to burn already. 

“I did. A few cute vids of you as a kid.” He teased him. “It’ll be fun to see you as a tiny human.” 

The pictures and vids weren’t nearly as bad as Duncan thought they were going to be. It was nice to see his father again across the wall on the cargo hold. Hearing the man’s voice was the biggest thing to him right now. 

Leaning a little into Garrus he stole a look at the man. His thoughts ran to Garrus’ mother before his eyes went back to his father’s face. 

“Man, you look just like him,” Joker commented. “It’s sorta freaky.” 

“That’s what everyone said.” 

The vid faded right into another one. Duncan and Emma were sitting next to each other, they couldn’t have been older than four. The family was singing ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’ to them. A softer deeper voice started singing as well. 

“Daddy!” 

“Daddy!” 

The twins ran from their seats straight to their father’s waiting arms. 

“He had just come home from the Alliance. He had left for the First Contact War and was getting bounced around everywhere,” he told the crew. “He was going back to school to be a doctor.” He watched as David Shepard lifted his youngest children up. “We were turning five when he came home. I still remember thinking that he smelled funny.” He chuckled. “Turns out it was gun powder.” 

Leaning over to his best friend Duncan whispered a soft ‘thank you’ to the turian. There was a soft purr as an answer.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do something cute for Shep's birthday. The whole issue with Garrus' mother will come up again. It's a mix of cute and sad at the same time. Time for some Mass Effect! Happy Birthday, Shep!


	6. Chapter 6

_ Shepard/Vakarian Citadel Apartment - 2204 _

_ \--- _

Shepard tossed a towel over his shoulder as he looked at the state of his kitchen. As much as he loved cooking and hosting parties he really hated the build-up to the said parties. He wanted everyone here now. He wanted to spend time with his family and friends.  But, it would be tonight. Tonight his somewhat quiet apartment would be invaded by the best that the galaxy had to offer. Other veterans of a war not yet forgotten. By people who were more than crewmembers but family.  His youngest two were napping, even though they didn’t want to, but their fathers knew what sorta nights these parties could bring. It was going to be a long night for the human twins. It was going to be a long night for their fathers. 

“Are we insane?” Duncan asked opening the oven door. 

Garrus paused in his attempt to help his husband. “For letting Wrex into this apartment? Yes.” 

There was a shake of a head as he pulled the food from the oven.”For all of this?” 

“I don’t think so. I think it’ll be a nice reminder that we’re not just some old men with scars.” There was a chuckle from the turian. “I mean we are old men now.” 

“And you’re the one with the biggest damn scar on your damn face.” 

The two men turned to see their oldest children come into the kitchen, it ended their teasing of each other for now. Cadmus leaned against the breakfast nook yawing. 

“Thank you for helping them clean their rooms,” Garrus said to them. Kala leaned into her father. 

“Go lay down for a bit,” Duncan told them turning off the oven. “It’s going to be a long night,” he explained to them seeing their faces. 

“Papa will lay down with you,” Garrus said. “I’m almost done here and was going to shower. Go lay down.” He patted his husband’s arm. 

Not wanting to have a fight with the kids standing in front of them. Duncan nodded. “Alright, a short one.” 

Kala nodded wrapping her arms around Duncan’s middle. Kala could be a Daddy’s girl when she wanted to be. They wanted to enjoy it now before the two oldest were teenagers. Before long they would be off to boot camp and moved out, sometimes Duncan very much disagreed with the turian way of doing things. Duncan hugged his daughter to his side before pressing a kiss to Garrus’ scarred cheek.  “A short one. No longer than two hours.” He told Garrus. 

“Alright. A short one,” Garrus lied. 

Heading upstairs to the master bedroom Duncan peaked at the kids’ bedrooms. They were perfectly cleaned. Extra beds were ready for the small army of children that would be coming to their home. It would be great to see them all again. Great to see some of the grandchildren that a few of them now had.  When had he gotten so old? He didn’t feel fifty, some days. Some days he felt a hundred. Maybe dying did that to people. 

In the middle of the master bed were his two six-year-old human twins They were curled together sleeping away. Eddie had his thumb in his mouth as he slept. They were peaceful, their little chests rising and falling in their sleep. Cadmus very gently lifted his little brother into his arms holding the little human to his chest plate. Duncan wondered how Eddie was going to handle his older brother leaving for boot camp in three years.  Duncan remembered the fit that he threw when his brother, Patrick, left for the Chicago Police Academy when he was a child. He remembered sleeping in Pat’s bed after his older brother had left for months on end since he was missing him so much. 

Cadmus holding Eddie gave him a place to sit and gingerly taking off his prosthetic leg. Resting it against the nightstand he wiggled into position himself in the middle of the bed. Diana moved towards her father in her sleep. HIs little lady rested her head on his chest letting out a little sigh. Cadmus climbed back into bed still holding his baby brother.  With everyone settled Kala allowed herself to find a spot on the bed. She was Garrus in that way, worrying about everyone else before herself. She wiggled right up to Diana’s back snuggling up to her little sister. All they needed now was Garrus in their snuggle pile. He almost wanted to send Garrus a message telling him to get his turian ass up here but he couldn’t because their daughter was sleeping on his arm. 

But it didn’t matter, everything was perfect. 

\---

The party went off without a hitch. The kids had a blast seeing all their ‘cousins’ again. Diana and Kala were glued to Mordin’s side the whole night to help with her newborn son, taking turns snuggling the little krogen baby. The son that was named after their father, much to Duncan’s embarrassment.  Now with their apartment housing only the six of them this allowed Duncan to focus on his leg doctor visits were set and coming up in the next few weeks. Hopefully, some good news would come from this. The pains were starting to show up during the day again, not just at night after a long day. 

Laying in their king-size bed Duncan rolled over trying to find his husband. Garrus was sleeping on his side facing away from him. Duncan wiggled towards his turian mate wrapping his arms around Garrus’ middle. This was his favorite part of his day. Feeling the rise and fall of Garrus’ chest Duncan smiled.  Garrus wasn’t one to let himself fall into a deep sleep. Duncan pressed a kiss to the man’s shoulder. They had one day left before Garrus was going to return to work. That means the kids were going back to school soon.  It would be a few weeks before Garrus was going to travel again leaving his family for work. Only the Sprits knew when he would return to his family. Duncan pulled Garrus to his chest again. He hated when Garrus would leave them. It still could be the military man in him, but he hated not being there to cover the turian’s six. 

“Go back to sleep,” Garrus sighed. “You’re thinking too loud.” 

There was a soft snort from the retired captain. “You know me so well,” another kiss to the Garrus’ shoulder. 

“I would hope so after twenty years.” 

“More like twenty-one years, love.” 

Garrus curled into Duncan’s hold more. “All right, smart ass.” 

There was a gentle purr from the captain. “You like my ass.” 

It was now Garrus turned to purr. “I do.” More kisses along Garrus’ shoulder plate. “Sounds like you didn’t get enough last night.” 

The old bite scar deep into his trapezius muscle still ached from last night. It was normal for turian’s to mark their mates, something that took Duncan by surprise all those years ago. It was a mark along with the tattoo that ran down his arm that he was proud of with each passing day. 

“Of you? Never.” 

Garrus rolled in his arms to face him. Talons gently ran along Duncan’s hairy chest. “Of my commander? I could never be tired of you.” 

“Garrus, as much as I love the sappy stuff will you just fuck me already?” 

A soft chuckle turned into a purr. “That’s just as bad as my heat sink line.” 

\---

Leaning his head on the heel of his hand resting his elbow on the table Duncan watched the kids enjoy their breakfast, tomorrow school would start again. Spring break was now over. He brought down their bookbags and lunch bags. The girls were excited, the boys less so. 

“Daddy,” Kala asked. “Can we call Grandma and Grandpa?”

Duncan smiled. “Of course, darling.” Enough though they had just seen his mother and the Andersons on their little trip back to Earth, Duncan knew that Kala loved to keep up with the family. “We’ll call Grandpa Castis as well.” 

“Duh,” she rolled her blue eyes at her human father. 

Sprits, this little girl was almost a teenager. Duncan was going to need some help with her if she really was a Garrus mini clone. They were so screwed. 

“Alright, sassy pants,” Garrus muttered sitting next to his husband. “That was rude.” His tone left no room for argument. 

“Sorry,” she said looking down at her breakfast. 

“Today you all need to clean your rooms again.” The fledglings all groaned. “No, we’re not doing this. We’ve been very forgiving for the last two weeks but your rooms again are a mess. Rooms will be done before five tonight.”  When did Garrus become the parent that lays down the law? The kids whined again. 

“Dad and I will both be cleaning today, so, don’t worry.” Duncan looked at his husband. “Right?” 

“Yes,” It was Garrus’ turn to grumble a little. Duncan squeezed his leg. 

“How about this; first one done and correctly will get extra on their allowance.” All four little heads perked up. “No shoving things under the beds. Everything put away, folded, the nine yards.” 

“What does that mean?” Eddie asked. 

Duncan raised an eyebrow. “Um, never mind. It’s an Earth sports thing.” Man, he would have to teach these kids about human sports. “Does that sound like a good deal,” he asked them. 

They all nodded. 

“Good. Finish your breakfast and put your plates in the sink, please.” Duncan leaned back in his chair. 

“What do I get?” A low purr in his ear. 

A blush started to work its way up the back of Duncan’s neck. “You already got it this morning,” He spoke softly. Garrus gently pressed his forehead to Duncan’s shoulder. “Your children are watching us, G.” Even with their children watching them Duncan loved when Garrus didn’t hide his affection. “Love you, babe.” 

Another gentle purr, “Love you too, Dun.” 

\---

With his part of the household cleaning done Duncan sat at his terminal. He clicked through some emails, thankful that this email account wasn’t tied to his Omni-tool. 

One email caught his attention, mostly the sender really. Emily Wong. Her subject pretty much tricked him into clicking the email open. Reading the email of her offer Duncan leaned back in his chair rubbing his chin. This was something he would have to talk to Garris about this. It wasn’t just his life he would be speaking about. It would be all of them, all six of them. They had worked very hard at keeping the children out of the media as best as they could. 

“You have that look again. Thinking too hard, love.” Garrus purred. 

Duncan looked over at Garrus dropping his hand from his chin. “Emily Wong sent me an email. She wants to interview me. Like a personal follow me around type of interview.” 

There was a nod. “What did you say?” 

“I told her I would have to talk to my husband.” 

A snort. “How very housewife of you.” 

“Garrus,” Duncan drummed his fingers against the desk. His other hand ran through his greying hair. 

“I know, I know. I’m teasing you,” Garrus sat on the edge of the desk. “What do you want to do?” Talons ran through Duncan’s hair. Anything to help his mate. 

“I don’t know,” He leaned into Garrus’ touch. 

“Call and talk to her. See what her idea is. Never hurts to talk to her.” His talons dragged across Duncan’s scalp “And if she wants me to talk about what a wonderful man, husband, and father you are then I will.” 

\---


End file.
